Inheritance Ceremony
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna finds out the truth behind how he got his lightning guardian... And he is not happy! What will he do? Sequel to 'Precious Son'


**HI! **

**Shinee2007 is baaaaaaack! **

**Well, it's finals season for me... **

**ugggggggggggh **

**but I could squeeze in this story for you guys! **

**Well, this was asked by one of my reviewers and I can't refuse them! I just can't... so, here it is! **

**enjoy~~~**

* * *

Inheritance Ceremony of the mafia bosses usually was taken in secret, but occasionally, some are taken in public. When it is taken in public, it probably is the grandest party anyone could ever be in. If someone asked a person that attended one of the ceremonies, they would most likely say that it was much grander than the coronation of English king or queen! One of those mafia families is usually Vongola Family. When people heard that inheritance ceremony of Vongola Decimo was going to take place in a month, many were excited. Almost every mafia family, enemy or ally, big or small, was invited to the Vongola Castle for the ceremony. The castle was the neutral ground, where the rule of no fighting, unless it was permitted by Nono or now the new Decimo, was firmly enforced.

Very, very few mafia families were invited as VIPs such as Leilei Brothers, Giegue Famiglia, Giglio Nero Famiglia and Chiavarone Famiglia. Of course, when other families heard that the Bovino Family, the weak Famiglia was invited as VIPs, their insides boiled. They could understand why Chiavarone Famiglia was invited as VIPs since they were the third most powerful allies Vongola had with their five thousand members and also the fact that the boss of that family was actually big brother figure of the upcoming Decimo. They could even understand why the Giegue Famiglia and Giglio Nero Famiglia were VIPs since they were very loyal and strong famiglias as well. But they could not understand why the Bovino Family was invited as one as well!

VIPs were treated as royalties and they got to stay in the castle for a week. When they did get to stay in the castle, it was a complete heaven. Maids and butlers took care of everything, entertainments were first rated and best of all, everything was free! Those people also got to sit in a good seat where they could see the whole thing with ease, and the place was marked off. Everyone wanted to be invited as VIPs. It hurt most of the famiglias that were stronger than Bovino for them to be invited as VIPs and they were not. Most hid their jealousy but most could not and tried to steal the VIP invitation from the Bovino family since the rule of the Vongola Family Inheritance Invitations says: Whoever steals another's invitations, including VIPs, may come to the ceremony with the invitation.

Because of that rule, those who could not contain their jealousy tried to steal the VIP invitations from the Bovino family. Of course, with the advanced technology that they had around their house, those attempts were futile.

"Good gracious, that was 27th attempt of sneaking inside the house!" Gertrude exclaimed after looking at the 27th paperwork about a famiglia trying to steal the VIP invitation he got. "In few days… I can finally see my son again! I can't wait!"

Behind Gertrude was a pile of presents, all wrapped in some kind of cow related wrapping paper. Many were cow prints but others had cows and cattle on them. They were all addressed to Lambo, his son.

"Lambo must be so grown up! After all, last time I saw him was two full years ago and last time I spoke to him over phone was so long ago! Two whole days! Oh my I got to call my son soon! As soon as I'm done with this wretched paperwork, I will go call him, yes I will." The don of the Bovino family muttered to himself as he got stars sparkling in his eyes.

One of the butlers in the room coughed slightly into his hand, silently asking his boss to contain his composure.

Gertrude chuckled, embarrassed about his behavior. "Sorry, Daniel, I'll compose myself now. Hahaha…"

The butler, Daniel, nodded in approval and said, "Sire, it has been scheduled for you to depart for the Vongola Castle tomorrow."

Once again, Gertrude's eyes sparkled. "You mean, I can finally see my son again? I must pack at once! All these gifts to pack… The super high-tec cow suit that will not burn on fire or electric, stuffed animal, lethal hand grenade… Oh all these things to give!"

Daniel sighed and shook his head in defeat. His master was having another one of those 'I-Love-Lambo-and-You-Can't-Stop-Me' moments and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

Gertrude stepped outside his limousine, looking around. Outside his car, he was greeted by two rows of butlers and maids that led up to the Vongola Mansion. There, two generations of Vongola Dons and Guardians were present, Nono and Decimo. Gertrude's eyes sparkled when he saw his son behind a young man with gravity defying hair. He was about to fun to his son but then remembered his manners.

"Greetings, Nono, Decimo." Gertrude smiled and held out his hand and shook respective Dons. "Thank you for inviting me to Decimo's inheritance ceremony, VIP, nonetheless."

Nono smiled. "Well, you are Decimo's Lightning Guardian's father. You have every right to proudly come here as a VIP guest."

"Ah…" Gertrude's smile faltered but then regained it very shortly after. "Yes, I am very proud of Lambo for being qualified for the Lightning Guardian."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the man's words. Something was off… His hyper intuition was flaring like crazy that he was lying. 'But… about what?'

Gertrude could not take it anymore and he mumbled, "Please excuse my behavior…" and ran towards Lambo and hugged the living daylights out of him. "Oh my, Lambo! You look so cute with your suit on! Who's genius idea was it for you to wear that wonderful looking dress shirt! I should get one tailored as well! Lambo, you look so adorable! Well, you won't find any use for the new cow suits now, but I have lots of other presents for you!"

"P…Papa! Lambo-san needs to greet people with Tsuna-nii right now!" Lambo struggled against the tight hug. He sent out an SOS signal to Tsuna, who just chuckled. In fact, all the Decimo Guardians were snickering in one form or another.

"Lambo, you can go and make up for your times tighter. You just need to report back by 2 o'clock. Have fun!" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh… joy…" Lambo grumbled, imagining all the 'babyish' stuff his papa was going to do to him.

"Thank you, Decimo. Now, please excuse us…" Gertrude carried Lambo inside the castle, one of the maids guiding them to Lambo's room.

* * *

Few days later…

As expected, the Vongola Inheritance ceremony was extravagant. Decimo and his guardians strolled up the isle with authority. After Decimo got the Cloak of Vongola and while he was wearing it, each of the guardians took their turns kneeling down to one knee and lightly kissing Decimo's right hand. They each pledged to protect their sky in their own way. When Lambo was doing his pledge, he slightly stumbled over his words and when he was done, his face was beet red. Gertrude slightly squealed over how cute his son was.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, everyone went to the ball room and did their own thing. Most people just stood in groups and chatted how similar the Decimo family looked with the Primo and how they were second comings of them.

'Ah… That's right, Lampo, the Primo Lightning Guardian is our ancestor… I totally forgot about that…' Gertrude sweatdropped as he finally remembered why he named his son 'Lambo'.

Soon, Tsuna walked up to Gertrude with a glass of wine in his hand. Gertrude saw this and greeted Decimo once again.

"Congratulations, Decimo. May you lead Vongola with bravery and may your family be loyal like the clams protecting their pearl." Gertrude smiled.

"Thank you for letting Lambo be my guardian. I really appreciate having him as my family and little brother." Tsuna chuckled. "He is very nice to be with."

"Well, I didn't exactly agree on Lambo being Vongola Decimo…" Gertrude whispered under his breath. His insides churned in anger as he remembered him and Iemitsu's encounter five years ago.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked, confused. "I was told that you eagerly agreed for Lambo to be the Vongola Lightning Guardian… This whole five years, I thought you intentionally made Lambo go to suicide mission and also eagerly sold Lambo off to Vongola…"

"What?!" Gertrude asked, outraged by such an accusation.

"I am truly sorry for thinking that."

"I do not know who told you that, but know this, Decimo. I would rather die than see my son get hurt by anyone! I didn't know that Lambo went off to Japan to 'assassinate' Reborn He went in his own accord in order to prove that he was worthy in my house, which was completely unnecessary, as he always was acknowledged in my house! I tried getting Lambo to come back to Italy but then realized that he was happy in Japan with the Vongola Decimo candidate. I thought back then that you might be able to give him good memories for his childhood rather than the bad ones he will have if he was with me. His innocence and naiveness of this mafia world might be preserved for just a little bit more." Gertrude then bit his lips.

Tsuna stared at the Bovino Don in surprise. "I…"

"A month or so later, Iemitsu came in my office, saying he wanted Lambo as the Vongola Decimo's family, specifically the Lightning Guardian. I refused politely at first, saying that he is far too young to be exposed to that level of Mafia. Iemitsu kept on insisting that Lambo was to be the Lightning Guardian and I refused over and over again. Then, he threatened of Vongola and Bovino's alliance. I kept on refusing. 'He will be the Lightning guardian whether you like it or not. And Gertrude,' Iemitsu said, and then showed me two old horns. 'I will be sure to give this to Lambo. After all, it is 25 year old Lambo's that you conveniently had in your safe.'" Gertrude stared at the ground, fuming.

"I resented Iemitsu ever since…"

Tsuna fumed at the end of the story. Gertrude stopped in his tracks at the sudden drop in temperature. The killing intent in the room increased dramatically and the source was the new Vongola Don. Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at the source. Tsuna paid no attention to the stares he received. His growl was barely audible. Gertrude smiled fondly at the action. So this was the Vongola Decimo…

Gertrude remembered the day when Iemitsu declared Lambo to be the Lightning Guardian and the anger that he felt. He knew right then and there that the Vongola Decimo that was currently in front of him felt the same as he did.

"Vongola Decimo," Gertrude walked up and patted Tsuna on the shoulder and continued, "Thank you very much for giving my son a regular life that I could not have given him. I am glad his childhood was not full of mafia men and him thinking about if he will survive the next day. You gave him the memories I could not imagine myself giving him. I cannot tell you how grateful I am."

Tsuna's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. "Thank you, Bovino Don, for giving me the privilege to stay with Lambo. I love him as my brother and from now on, I will take a good care of him. You have my word on that."

Gertrude's smiles grew at each and every word. He then spoke eagerly, "I, the Don of the Bovino family, am willing to give you all my support in your decisions and opinions. You have earned my absolute trust that whatever your decision is, it will be for the good of your family and allies."

Tsuna smiled and replied, "Thank you. With Vongola by your side, we will aid you when it is necessary, that I swear on my position as Vongola Decimo." Then, Tsuna looked at the podium and his eyes sparked with mischievous. "Well, I am about to give my speech, so please excuse me."

Silently, but with authority, Tsuna strolled up to the stage and went behind the podium. He cleared his throat for attention. People in the room stopped talking and silence filled the room once again. "I give my thanks for coming to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony. As the new Vongola Don, I would like to give my very first order this evening." The high positioned Vongola members looked at each other confused. This wasn't in the schedule! "From this day on, Iemitsu Sawada is dismissed from his position in CEDEF and is to go back to Japan, to my mother. Do not think about having some assassination attacks or you will face the consequences from the whole Vongola."

Murmurs burst out in the room, everyone bewildered by the order. Many turned to look at Iemitsu, who looked horrified. Iemitsu saw the stares and composed himself by breathing in and out.

"And…" Tsuna started and once again, all the attentions were focused to him. "I am happy to announce Basil as my external advisor. I believe my father deserves the rest and most of all, my mother deserves happiness. She does not need to lose yet another family member due to mafia; that would be too cruel to her. Again, I would like to emphasize that entering Nanimori and causing trouble there will mean war with the Vongola as well as getting bitten to death by my Cloud Guardian. And…"

* * *

After the speech was over, Vongola Decimo politely excused himself to his office and wished the guests a wonderful night. After few minutes, Gertrude was asked to come to the office as well. He complied and followed the guard to Decimo's office.

"Ah, Don, good evening." Tsuna smiled and stood up from his desk.

Gertrude replied, "I enjoyed the speech, Decimo. You never cease to amaze me."

Tsuna nodded his head and said, "I would like to apologize about my father's behavior in his behalf…"

"Of course, Decimo, I understand." Gertrude nodded in acknowledgement.

Then, Tsuna went straight to the point. "About Bovino, I would like to ask about…"

Tsuna was cut off by a sudden loud band by the door. Iemitsu stomped in the room and slapped his hand on the desk. "What is the meaning of this, Tsuna? Why the hell am I dismissed from my job?! Even if you are Vongola Decimo, you have no right to dismiss me like that! Before I am your father, I am your advisor! I am supposed to guide you and advise you in certain matters like alliance meetings and such! Basil is not ready yet!"

Tsuna calmly listened to his ex-advisor's rambling with his legs crossed.

"Are you listening to me, Tsuna?!" Iemitsu exploded.

"…Are you done now? Sawada Iemitsu, are you questioning my authority? What do you think you are doing in front of my guest?" Tsuna snapped.

"You listen to me, Tsuna! I will not take any more disrespect from you!"

"No, you listen to me, Iemitsu! You made my mother sad for the last seventeen years! She deserves to be happy! I will not let mafia take away her husband and her only son!" Tsuna growled and at each word, his voice level rised until he was shouting on top of his lung. Then, he saw Gertrude and sighed. "I order you to go back to Japan and spend time with her. If you don't love her anymore, then don't go and break her heart."

"Not only do you question my authority as your father, but are you questioning my love for Nana?!" Iemitsu bellowed.

Gertrude looked at Iemitsu in disgust. How dare he think he knows better than Decimo? It was clear that Decimo made more sense in this argument.

"''Before I am your father, I am your advisor'" Tsuna said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Iemitsu asked in outrage.

"That is what you said just a minute ago, isn't it? Then according to your logic, before I am your son, I am Vongola Decimo, aren't I? I believe the Don of Vongola is in higher position than the advisor." Tsuna snapped, his patience running very thin. He spat out 'son' in disgust. "I would rather have an advisor that I can trust than you."

"Are you implying that you can't trust me, your father?!"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Tsuna stood up and went up to gaze Iemitsu in his eyes. Then, Tsuna punched him into the wall. "How dare you force Lambo to be a guardian against his father's will?! How dare you?! What makes you think that you have the right to do such a cruel thing?! You told Reborn that his father agreed eagerly!"

Iemitsu looked up in surprise then finally realized who the guest was. He glared at Gertrude and walked up to the Don of Bovino and pointed his finger at him accusingly. "It was you! You caused my son to go against me!"

"I caused nothing." Gertrude said matter-of-factly. He was very amused by the sight. "You caused it. You chose to refuse to listen to my opposition for my son to join Vongola. Your pride as the leader of CEDEF blinded you from seeing what Decimo really wanted."

"What do you think you know about what Tsuna wants?! I am his father so I know what he wants!" Iemitsu yelled.

"Get out." Tsuna growled, "or I will call my guards for them to guide you out."

Iemitsu's eyes widened and so did his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He stared at the ground in defeat and growled out, "I understand, Decimo. As you wish." He then walked out of the office.

Tsua sighed and then smiled pleasantly once again to Gertrude and said, "Now where were we?"

* * *

**And it is done! **

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Iemitsu bashing ftw! I really don't like him. And my stories show that. :) I hope you don't mind...**

**Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it? Hated it? Leave a review for me! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
